Sword and Pen  Honor and the Arts
by The Kitsune Magus
Summary: A Post-ending continuation of the Ranma 1/2 series, with my own personal twists on things. WARNING: I tend to follow the manga continuity more. Anime-only adherents beware! Rated "M" for safety's-sake and for the higher-than-normal graphic scenes/language
1. Prologue

Sword and Pen - Honor and the Arts

by the Kitsune Magus ( )

Disclaimer: While I do not own Ranma 1/2 or the characters, locales and events associated with the series (those being the explicit property of Rumiko Takahashi and any associated printing/publishing or animation companies); I DO own this twist on the story. There will be some romance elements involved, but I am a fervent opponent of the Ranma-Akane pairing for fanfics, so there will be no "Ranma marries Akane" happy endings here. Any commentary or words of encouragement are appreciated, and flames will be read, and laughed at thoroughly, then used to make a comfy little nest in my fox burrow!

NOTE: A few characters will be OOC for purposes of new 'influences' in their lives, and the timeline will be set AFTER the series has ended, as events will flow from my plot developments. Please be aware that I know mainline, I reference any resources that archive such information regularly as I write, and personally make sure that I am as close to being within mainline as possible. The main change is that I have stepped outside of mainline, and am taking my time to write a story based on my own views on Ranma's life. Again I apologize to any canon 'standard-bearers' for this breach in mainline. Oh wait... there is no breach, as anything beyond the series is 'unwritten'.

" " - spoken words ' ' - thoughts, internal monologues Bold Typeface - foreign languages

* * *

- Prologue -

- Timeset, nine months after the first failed wedding; Tendo house (Set more from Nabiki's perspective to cover the initial introduction to 'Current Times')

Nabiki was nervous. More nervous than when her profit margins were drained or when she thought she missed out on a lucrative opportunity. This was 'fear for her life'-type nervousness. The second attempt at Ranma and Akane's wedding was going smoothly, through no small bit of trying on her part. She had found and literally bribed Ryoga to sit in as Ranma's best man. Ryoga, for his credit, held himself in check and even told Ranma, "For this honor, Ranma... I will consider several of your previous 'offenses' wiped clean. But please..." He asked Ranma as an aside, "... please take care of Akane where I can no longer." Ranma, since it was a private moment, hugged Ryoga like a brother and said, "Not a prob', Ryoga... after all, you and I are the best two in the place. How could anyone get hurt with us protectin' everybody!" Little did Ranma know, that those words were all the 'jinx' that was needed. It was his supreme confidence in his belief that, under his watchful eye, no one would be harmed, that made Nabiki nervous. Even though he privately 'comforted her' with a hug, a kiss on the forehead, and a mischievous 'tweak' to her shapely buttocks that made her blush and think that she should have pursued him more fervently as a fiance rather than a 'major investment'.

Nabiki was spending most of her time 'deflecting' attempts by the Fiance Brigade and the rest of the Nerima Wrecking Crew to court Ranma in either form, assisting in wedding plans, keeping them all from finding out about the wedding, and most importantly (for her): trying to make some money for the Tendo house AND still try and work her way back into Ranma's fullest confidence (as much confidence as he had in her to begin with, anyway). She was getting a first-class lesson in trying to dam up a raging river, during flood season. And to her credit, the 'Ice Queen' was doing well. With only a week left before the wedding day, there was but one detail she hadn't thought of: the only two places that catered to appetites as big as their family were ran by members of the Fiance Brigade. This posed a grave issue, as Ukyo and Shampoo almost detonated the last wedding using exploding food. Fortunately, she could approach Ucchan on 'business terms' and give her a chance to work herself back into Ranma's good graces too. Shampoo and Cologne were on the guest-list; more by Ranma's request than anything, but something nagged at her about even involving them.

Taking a moment to put on her 'business' face, she walked to the okonomiyaki chef's restaurant. "Hello, welcome to Ucchan's... oh, Ms. Nabiki! Please sit!" Konatsu quickly greeted her, and proceeded to bring her to a table, her usual one. "Shall I tell Mistress Ukyo to make your usual?" Nabiki considered it, and replied to the cross-dressing ninja 'waitress', "Sure... and bring me a drink, please. I'm thirsty." After a moment, Ukyo walked out and greeted her, "Well... what brings you here, Nabiki? Ranchan having issues again? Or is this 'business'?" Nabiki smiled as she noted Ukyo was holding a glass of iced tea, with a single lemon wedge. "Why, 'business' of course, Ucchan." Ukyo smiled conspiratorially at that and sat down, presenting Nabiki with the iced tea. "On the house, sugar. Now on to business!" After some rather interesting discourse. Nabiki was eating her okonomiyaki (on the house, due to a business proposition being on the table) and Ukyo had 'closed' the shop. "Alright, let's see if I have this right... Ranchan and the kitchen-wrecking tomboy are giving it another shot, and you thought it best that I cater the event to try and get back on Ranchan's good side? What's in it for me?"

Ukyo seemed a bit more difficult than the last few times Nabiki made proposals like this to her. "The chance to show Ranma that you aren't just in it to try and marry him, and that you'll be happy for him regardless of who he winds up with. As any 'friend' should be." Nabiki retorted. Ukyo faltered a bit in her 'tough gal' hard-sell attitude, "I dunno... making okonomiyaki for THAT many mouths, and for those stomachs... that's a hefty tab, Nabiki..." Nabiki slid her an envelope, that was rather plump. Inside were a few 'glamor photos' that Ranma posed for (for just such an occasion) and a large sum of yen. "Will this cover the catering fee, Ucchan?" Nabiki asked almost a bit lustily. She was hoping to keep the pics for herself, but business is business. Ukyo hastily grabbed up the photos and looked them over, "Wow, Nabs... your taste in glamor shots is... is..." Nabiki quickly replied, "I know... I figured you'd like them. We'll need your catering to be done on by this day and time." Nabiki laid down the information and stood up, having already finished her okonomiyaki, and left a generous tip. "As always, Ucchan... it was delicious." With that she started home to finish the preparations and help deflect other fiances and the rest of the Wrecking Crew...

* * *

About five days later, everyone was feeling a bit uneasy now. The chaos of Nerima was being held in check, but like any force of Nature, it could only be held in check for so long. Nabiki was made aware that 'uncle' Genma, 'auntie' Nodoka, and her father wanted to 'step up the date'; as a way to throw off everyone that would disrupt the wedding. In effect, it was this decision that ultimately broke the dam. Ukyo was able to juggle it properly, as her 'extra' ingredients had just come in that day, Ryoga just happened to be in town (due in no small part to Ranma keeping tabs on him), and the Nekohanten was closed for 'remodeling' following a fight between Ranma and Mousse. To his credit, Ranma came out as the winner, but he came out of it with more than a few battle scars. Apparently, Mousse had discovered 'laser sharpening' for his bladed implements, and began weighting his blunt instruments more. Ranma was well enough to walk down the aisle, but his fighting ability was blunted considerably. Akane even seemed to give him an inch due to the severity. His 'baka' father, on the other hand, took every liberty and pounded on his son, which caused an already weakened Ranma to be pushed further from his full strength (not that he'd have let anyone notice; but if Nabiki could see it, many others could too). Elder Cologne and Shampoo saw him and made comment about how it looked as though he were 'limping'; Ryoga commented that he actually saw Ranma's hand and arm quiver, like it was weak or tired. But little did Nabiki know that things were only just about to get bad, for all of them.

Ranma was waiting at the altar, with Ryoga and Ranma's parents. Nabiki saw the image and then her cell phone rang. Cursing the ill timing, she ducked outside and answered it, "This had better be good. My sister and Ranma are getting married today. Akane is about to walk the aisle now, and I'm not there to see it! So what is it?" The voice on the other end was one of her informants she had watching all of Nerima for members of the Wrecking Crew or the Fiance Brigade 'catching wind' of the wedding. A shudder and a sudden chill ran down Nabiki's spine as she heard the news. Mousse had caught wind of the wedding (and she had thought she had given instruction for Cologne to burn all traces of the wedding plans), and was on his way to not just disrupt the wedding... but 'kill Ranma, at any cost'! 'This is bad... very bad... I've got to warn Ranma... I've...' Her thoughts were racing just as she entered again and was walking up hastily, only to be stopped short. She saw her sister in the wedding dress, then for a brief moment, she saw herself in Ranma's arms, in a wedding gown and she was smiling and blushing like a June bride. She shook herself free of the pleasurable day-dream in time to hear, "If anyone knows a reason why these two should not be joined together in the bonds of holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

She was about to raise her hand, but her thoughts were jumbled. She wanted to warn Ranma of Mousse's impending arrival, but at the same token; she wanted to tell Ranma... tell him that after all this time, after all he'd done for their family, after everything she put him through... that she had fallen in love with him, and was willing to put all of her 'Ice Queen' business aside for him. It was then that a loud crash was heard from behind her; and all eyes, hers included, turned that direction. The priest conducting the ceremony's bible slid from nervous fingers and hit the floor with a dull 'Thud'. There he was, Mousse... his eyeglasses not on his face, and he looked angry. "Ranma, you gutless bastard! Today you die for trying to steal my Shampoo from me in such a cowardly way!" With that, Mousse hurled a deluge of his already dangerous hidden weapons with rapid swings of his arms. Swords, axes, maces, rope-javelins, yo-yos (not sure how they kept winding up in there), spiked ball-and-chains, knives, lucky cat statues (another oddity), even shuriken and throwing needles. And sadly enough, Nabiki was in the direct line of fire. Luckily, most of the thrown weapons were passing right by her, but she was frozen like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming Mack truck. Everything was in super-slow motion for her as a few needles collided with a pew, and altered course and grazed her left cheek and her chin, one even finding purchase enough to tear through her bride's-maid gown and gouge the flesh of her shoulder as it ripped on through. But her perceptions all suddenly caught up as she felt something scythe through the front of her gown's bust, and slam home between her breasts, right through her sternum.

Her gaze slowly lowered, to see the hand-guard and handle of a very heavy (and probably very sharp, to have cut through the thick cloth of the gown so neatly) kris dagger buried in his chest. She hadn't realized she was screaming, but her scream for Ranma was cut short by the knife's impact. It was then, as her vision was getting blurry, she saw a bright flash of green, and another of purest blue-white as two ki attacks blasted past her crumpling form. Then, as her consciousness was departing, she felt two strong arms catch her, and suddenly, as her world was going dark, she felt a sudden upward momentum, as though she were being pulled skyward into Heaven. It was then that her eyes closed and her perceptions closed with them. Suddenly, her eyes opened, and she felt a slight pain in her chest that, when she looked, was a rather harsh scar. She saw her reflection in a mirrored wall, and saw she was dressed in a Chinese silk gi with no sleeves, revealing a wide gouge scar on her left shoulder, and two scars on her left cheek and the left side of her chin. Her body was still it's toned physique, but she felt more alive, more energetic. She then saw herself, but... not! The 'Ice Queen' version of herself, always so poised and cold, was laying bleeding on her regal dais... in her own mind? She ran to her other self. 'What happened to you?' She asked her cold self, who replied, 'You should know... you bear... the scars too...' She bit back tears and some considerable venomous anger. Mousse, trying to kill Ranma, had nearly killed her, and Kami-knows who else? 'But wait... you're me! Then who am..?' She started, only to be told by her 'Ice Queen' self, 'You're me... the me that actually cared for "him"... that actually learned the Art. The honorable and loving me. You are the sword... the one... I...' She just placed her hand upon her double's cold, icy lips. 'WE are one... you and I... no more of this separation. If we are to live... and to pursue OUR Ranma... then let's do it together! Both Sword... and Pen!' She felt a rush of loving warmth, like what she'd felt in that daydream of Ranma's arms around her, as she and her Ice Queen self merged, and were being pulled back into the world of the living.

* * *

Nabiki's eyes shot open and she tried to sit up, only to curse herself inwardly for trying so quickly. She hurt all over, her head was pounding and swimming, and she was hooked up to several different bags, some being donor blood. She heard voices, and after a bit of focusing, discerned them. First came her 'uncle' Genma, berating Ranma for being sloppy and for allowing one of his fiances to be hurt, and demanding that he make it right. Then came her own father, agreeing with the fat-ass panda-moocher and demanding Ranma take Akane back to the altar and marry her, join the schools and pay to support Nabiki (as well as those two lay-abouts). Then up harped Akane, screaming that Ranma was worthless and couldn't even protect her sister, that he was a disgrace to the Art and to the Dojo, and that she'd never marry him! Finally, the last voice shocked Nabiki to the core, it was Ranma's own mother, decrying that her son was unmanly to have allowed such a 'beautiful girl be harmed during his wedding, after he had vowed that all present would be protected by him' and demanding he either honor his pledge to commit seppuku, or marry Akane and regain his honor by caring for Nabiki. She was wanting to call to Ranma, to let him know she was okay, and to silence any berating. She would later discover that she had been out cold for nearly five hours, Ranma gave her a rather dangerous (for his condition) donation of his own blood, lucky for her they were compatible blood types, and shortly after he had gotten done giving her blood (nearly two hours after getting her there) that their parents arrived and began to berate him, and had not stopped at all. Finally, after what was probably the longest Ranma had ever held his peace while being cornered and yelled at, he did what Nabiki swore she thought he'd never do: Ranma snapped.

"All of ya, Shut the fuck up and let me alone! Jeez, I know... I fucked up by not protectin' Nabs!" Ranma began, and Nabiki could feel the heat of his battle aura all the way in her room. "I know it's 'A Martial Artist's duty to protect those that cannot defend themselves'. But ya know what, you three INGRATES? The 'honor and duty' pendulum swings both ways! You three didn't even lift a finger! Not you, Pop... who drilled it into me to protect the weak, yet all you do is sit around, growing fatter on stolen food, sake, and playing Shogi! Not you, Soun... who's own daughter was nearly impaled on a damn knife while you were mooning over your youngest in her wedding dress, yet all you do is drink sake, and play Shogi with my Pop and not even teach your own daughters the Art anymore! And especially not you, Akane! You just stood there frozen, like a deer in the headlights, fuming that someone would interrupt 'your wedding'... not caring that your sister was possibly DEAD... just that 'your day was ruined'. Give me a break, ya self-absorbed, conceited little heartless BITCH!" Just as Nodoka began to chastise her son, he whirled on her, and with a suddenly icier tone than even Nabiki could muster at her most ruthless, Ranma shut his mother up, "And don't you even start, you witch of a mother! You allowed me to be taken from you, and have been holding me to an ill-written, ass-backward honor pledge that NO MOTHER in her right mind would have ever taken seriously from a two-year old son. Yet you use it to control and manipulate my every move! So if that's what 'honor' means to all of you, just something to use to control or browbeat someone with... then fuck Honor! Ranma SAOTOME died, donating blood to save Nabiki Tendo's life... because too many bloodsuckers in his life took all the rest from him! Goodbye!"

Ranma started to leave, as Nabiki caught a glimpse of his back, with two tear-marks in his shirt where two bloodied gauze pads could be seen. She heard her father, Akane, Nodoka and Genma getting ready to move to stop Ranma's leaving. Nabiki herself was crying, as it reached her first that she had inadvertently caused Ranma to do one thing that she'd have never thought he'd do at his worst. Even three months ago, when she and he were out for ice cream alone, and they talked about how Ranma would handle things if they really blew up, she thought he was kidding when he told her, "Eh, I was just thinkin'... it'd be so much easier to just up and drop it all. Ya know... my ties to Mom and Pop... heck, just completely ditch the Saotome name altogether! They just use my sense of honor and my compassion against me... I'm starting to think that I should... be more like you, Nabs." Nabiki remembered talking Ranma out of it then, telling him that she was actually quite lonely, and that very few people wanted to open up to her. It was then that Ranma, seemingly reminded of 'who' he was talking to, asked reflexively, "How much, Nabs... to keep this from spreading?" She remembered, and it was the first time she truly felt warmth and caring for Ranma, that he'd opened up to her so soon after she had completely trashed his and Akane's first wedding for little more than her own gain, and she said, "Let's just say you'll owe me, Ranma-kun." Ranma had blushed and looked surprised at the term of endearment she had used, but quickly smiled and nodded affirmation.

As Ranma was about to get blindsided by the four; Ryoga, Ukyo, Shampoo, and Cologne all stepped in the way. Ryoga, having halted Akane's approach turned slightly and said, "Ranma... go on... I'll catch up to you later. You look like you need to put some things behind you, I was just thinking I would be leaving too. Akane-'chan' (Ryoga said the honorific so sarcastically it made Akane wince like it was a punch) has just made me realize you were right all along." Ukyo, staring Genma down with eyes like sharp daggers, added, "Don't worry, Ranchan... I'll just take my honor-debt out of your father's fat ass, and hopefully that will appease my family's honor enough to let me stay as I am, and maybe still be your friend." Shampoo, not to be outdone, was staring down Nodoka and said, "Shampoo think Airen's mother need lesson. Airen's mother too too backward for being such nice lady." Cologne was smiling at her Great-granddaughter's words and said, "Agreed, great-granddaughter, but she is not the only parent in need of a good 'parenting' lesson. Soun here is so far gone, his three girls should have been given to social services due to his ineptitude and complete disregard for them after his wife's passing." The four were staring at a literally impassable wall, to which Genma tried to shout and goad Ranma to charge back through those barring their way, so they could give the boy what-for. "Ungrateful boy! After all I've done for you... you walk out on your responsibilities like a coward? You are no son of mine!" To his surprise, she saw Ranma hold up something (a... tape-recorder?) and click it off, turn and bowed, saying, "You are absolutely right, Saotome-ojisan... or should I say, Saotome-sensei... I am no son of yours... not any longer." With that, he just kept walking...

* * *

Author's notes - Whew! There it is... the prologue to what is guaranteed to be a roller-coaster ride from Hell for Ranma & Co. Hope you enjoyed it, and remember... Read and Review is always appreciated, but flames with be used to make a comfy little nest in my fox burrow. Other than that, Chapter One will probably continue where this leaves us, setting the stage for Ranma 'growing' in ways apart from the norm. Not sure where I will go with it from here... but hope you will stick around for the ride! ;)


	2. Chapter 1

Sword and Pen - Honor and the Arts

by the Kitsune Magus

Disclaimer: While I do not own Ranma 1/2 or the characters, locales and events associated with the series (those being the explicit property of Rumiko Takahashi and any associated printing/publishing or animation companies); I DO own this twist on the story. There will be some romance elements involved, but I am a fervent opponent of the Ranma-Akane pairing for fanfics, so there will be no "Ranma marries Akane" happy endings here. Any commentary or words of encouragement are appreciated, and flames will be read, and laughed at thoroughly, then used to make a comfy little nest in my fox burrow!

NOTE: A few characters will be OOC for purposes of new 'influences' in their lives, and the timeline will be set AFTER the series has ended, as events will flow from my plot developments. Please be aware that I know mainline, I reference any resources that archive such information regularly as I write, and personally make sure that I am as close to being within mainline as possible. The main change is that I have stepped outside of mainline, and am taking my time to write a story based on my own views on Ranma's life. Again I apologize to any canon 'standard-bearers' for this breach in mainline. Oh wait... there is no breach, as anything beyond the series is 'unwritten'.

" " - spoken words

' ' - thoughts, internal monologues

**Bold Typeface** - foreign languages

* * *

- Chapter 01 -

- Timeset, three days after Nabiki was released from the hospital; Tendo house (Set more from Nabiki's perspective)

Nabiki's return home was rather somber, especially given the fact that everyone was upset. She was upset because the man she felt a strong link to had thrown his honor and name to the four winds and left. Akane was angry (and saddened) by Ranma's departure, but she vented in her usual manner of reducing cinder blocks and bricks to sand in the dojo. Kasumi was her usual self, but her eyes looked a bit misty every time she looked at the now empty spot at the table, where Ranma always was. Soun and Genma were back to their old ways, and 'Auntie' Nodoka had made it quite clear that no one was to mention Ranma, or as she called him now, "That unmanly, honorless filth' in her presence, which usually meant no one mentioned him at all. Nabiki on the other hand, did not care for what 'Auntie' thought, nor did she see her and Genma as having any more reason to stay at the Tendo house.

Her recovery was going to be slow, but the doctor from one of Tokyo's hospitals (Ranma had taken her to Doctor Tofu's office, and from there Doc Tofu, Ranma and her were quickly brought to a proper hospital) had said she was lucky to be alive. Doctor Tofu examined her not a day later and had said by the beginning of school, she'd be back to normal; provided she get rest and not do too much in the way of strenuous activity. She would visit Doctor Tofu often to make sure the chest wound was healing right, and to see how she was recovering. But for now, she just started planning out her next moves. First, she had to find a way to hasten her recovery some. It would not do for the infamous 'Ice Queen' of Furinkan (slowly Nabiki was expanding to cover all of Nerima, and was almost finished with that goal), and it would delay her beginning her slow and straining return to the world of the Art. She never really fancied herself a martial artist, but after her near-death experience, it was time to rethink her choice.

Secondly, she would have to restart her training in the Art. She had been gone from it for so long, she would be considered a 'new student' rather than a 'returning practitioner'. She contemplated the people she could study under in that regard. If she made the right overtures, she might be able to convince the old ghoul to train her, but was not sure she wanted to learn the Joketsuzoku's style of combat, due to the possible implication of having to follow their codes of behavior. Ukyo's style was an option, but her ninjutsu was based more around the 'culinary martial arts' rather than the true Art. She could always see if Ryoga could teach her, as her family's style of Anything Goes martial arts was focused on strength and using one's ki to enhance it. Ryoga used brute force, but applied it like Ranma used his speed and mobility. But the Lost Boy was self-taught, so he might not have any real idea 'how' to teach Nabiki anything, beyond survival training. Ryoga might still be the best candidate to help her train, so she decided to get in touch with him when he was in town again.

She decided to walk around for a bit and started to get herself garbed more comfortably for traveling about town during the hotter summer climate. The arid heat made the wounds on her cheek, chin and shoulder ache a bit; but it was nothing compared to the pain in her chest anytime she breathed. The scars had actually made her a bit more intimidating, and surprisingly, a few of the Nerima Wrecking Crew went as far as to say the scars accentuated her already considerable beauty. "I'm going out for a walk." Nabiki called out as she was heading for the door. "Oh, hey sis... wait up... maybe I should go with you." Akane quickly said as she came in the door from the dojo. Kasumi also shot Nabiki a concerned look. "Nabiki dear, you really should have someone with you. Things here are not as safe as they were before, as you well know." chimed in 'Auntie' Nodoka, acting as though she had every right to say something. Nabiki simply turned and quelled them all with a harsh and icy glare. "No one in their right mind in Nerima would dare to assault me. After all... I AM the infamous Ice Queen of Furinkan High School."

* * *

After a good few hours, Nabiki had walked through most of her usual stops in Nerima, asking about Ryoga the whole way through. Of course, no one had seen him since Ranma left, which made her wonder if he and Ranma didn't just take off and 'get lost'. She was sitting in the park, eating an ice-cream cone she had gotten for free (due to her being hurt, not from her usual 'sources'), when a strange note just dropped into her lap, sealed with unmarked wax. Curious, she opened it and read the contents: 'To the Mercenary known as Nabiki Tendo. Recently, it has been brought to my attention that my actions of late have severely wronged you, in a rather permanent manner. As a honorable practitioner of the Art, it behooves me to set this affront aright. Meet me at the underwritten address at 10 o'clock sharp. And please come alone. Tell no one of this meeting. Sincerely.' The name was unintelligible to her, as it was written in a weird hand of kanji. She was wondering about the source of the letter, then she looked at the address. It was within two blocks of the Nekohanten. Nabiki wondered for a moment, then decided to seek out this person, and cursed herself for not taking her studies in other languages seriously.

She got home to find her sister Akane fuming with a sizable lump on her head, Kasumi in the kitchen crying, Soun and Genma-Panda out cold with similar lumps and Nodoka angrilly barking at someone in her husband's (and what WAS Ranma's) room. When Nabiki looked in, she saw Ryoga not even paying attention to Nodoka, and just simply gathering some things; Ranma's belongings, what few of them weren't taken and pawned by Genma for sake and food. Nodoka appeared as though she were about to do something foolish, her hand was raised as though she were about to slap or strike Ryoga. Nabiki had just about had enough, and grabbed Nodoka's wrist with a firm and (surprisingly) strong grip. "You will NOT strike a guest of this house, 'Auntie'... Ryoga has helped this dojo and this family enough in the past that he is welcome here as MY guest, if no one elses. And you, as a similar 'guest', have no say in the goings-on of this house!" Nodoka, surprised by the sarcastic 'politeness' laden in Nabiki's speech, and by the mercenary girl actually chastising her, had the Saotome matriarch stunned and speechless, both from shock and anger at the Nabiki for questioning and laying a hand on her elder.

"Young lady! How dare you..." Nodoka began to admonish her, trying to wrench her wrist free of Nabiki's grip. Nabiki, to her credit let it go, and pointed a finger at Nodoka, and again cut the older woman off, "Another word, 'Auntie'... or should I say Saotome-SAN (she stressed the honorific sarcastically, as if to say that Nodoka was unworthy of it), you have no right to admonish me or dictate ANY of the goings-on in this house. You have nothing over me, and if Ryoga wants to gather Ranma's belongings, then I for one applaud him for being honorable enough to help his friend! And if you bark at me, or any of MY friends once more... I will make your life a living Hell!" Nabiki was almost screaming by the end of her tirade, and was feeling her chest throb painfully with each syllable and breath, until Ryoga laid a hand on her shoulder from behind her. "Nabiki... that's enough... I got what I came for... I'll be going now. Thank you... for everything." Ryoga's words had a finality in them that said 'I am never returning here willfully. For anyone.' Nabiki, turning with tears, both of pain and of sadness, inwardly admonishing herself for such 'maidenly weakness', and practically started off pleading him, "Ryoga-kun..."

Ryoga stopped for a moment, almost paralyzed by her quavering voice. She steadied herself, and finished, "... Ryoga-kun... please... could you help me learn the Art again? I know I'm weak... but I..." She was again on the verge of tears, and her words were halted by Ryoga's hand gently resting on her shoulder again. "Nabiki, my style in not for you. It was born of my harsh traveling in the wilderness and my need to survive. I could no more subject you to that than I could strike you with intent to kill. Find another teacher, Nabiki. And don't worry, I'll watch out for 'him' for you... count on it." With a heavy sigh, and her voice finally giving way to unshed tears, and pent-up regret and sadness, she struggled out a 'Thank you' between sobs, as Ryoga simply held her comfortingly like a big brother while staring Nodoka down, daring her to strike while a wounded and hurting girl was in his arms. After a few minutes, she was calm enough to say her goodbyes to Ryoga, and escorted him out ot the main gate. "Well, guess this is goodbye, eh Ryoga?" She asked coolly. Ryoga simply shrugged, "Only if you want it to be, Nabiki. I will always be around Nerima sometimes... I just won't come here anymore." Nabiki smiled, almost uncharacteristically, and said, "I'd like that, Ryoga... I'll probably be starting college by next year, so I might be elsewhere. I'll try to keep in touch, though." Ryoga smiled, and said, "Just send letters to my house... I'll get them eventually. You can send letters to Ranma there, too."

* * *

Nabiki walked back into the Tendo house, and immediately was beset by her sister Akane, 'Uncle' Genma, and her father; similar to how they verbally assailed Ranma three days prior; all the while 'Auntie' Nodoka sat in the background, with a devious smile on her face. Kasumi, looked on concerned for Nabiki's well-being, as the stress might aggravate her wounds. Nabiki simply walked past, not even paying them any mind. In fact, she was simply ignoring all of them until Akane laid a hand on her shoulder, and spun her around forcefully, shouting, "Listen to us, you frigid hussy of a two-timing sister!" When Akane decided that she (Nabiki) was going to be her new 'scapegoat', she knew it was time to put her proverbial foot down. As she was being spun, Nabiki arced her arm and balled up her fist, using Akane's own strength (and Nabiki's own, which had started to come back, albeit slowly) to power a punch that her sister would not soon forget. The thunderous crack of Akane's head hitting the wall from it, punctuated with her screaming over a dislocated jaw ended the tirades. "IF you all would EXCUSE me... I would like to have some time ALONE!" Nabiki again screamed, only this time at the collective force that parted her from her biggest money maker AND her on-and-off-again fiance, Ranma.

She went to her room and slammed the door, and slowly walked over to her bed, in full view of her mirror, and took off her shirt. The twin fresh and wet red spots, one on her back, just to the left of her spine at heart level, and one that slightly discolored the bust-line of the cotton sports bra she had put on earlier, were all the proof she needed that she was straining herself too much. She needed to escape this, but how? "So this is how Ranma-kun felt, huh?" She asked herself aloud, as her bedroom door opened, and Kasumi's voice echoed, "What's how Ranma-kun felt, Nabiki?" Jumping slightly, Nabiki turned and gestured for Kasumi to close the door. "Trapped, sis... penned in by obligation, duty, family... those things used to be just pretty sentiments to me... but now..." Kasumi smiled as she started to undress Nabiki's wound and tend to it. "I knew you would do that... ever since the wedding... you've changed. I think I like this 'you', Nabiki... she reminds me of how you were before mother passed." Nabiki, wincing in pain but smiling at her sister's words, "Thanks, Kasumi... thanks so much. For everything." Kasumi, ever smiling, just finished redressing Nabiki's wound, then said, "What are big sisters for, Nabiki?" With a gentle hug, Kasumi stood to leave, Nabiki stopping her for a moment. "Sis... I think the time has come for me to return to the Art. I don't know when... but tonight I'm going ot take a walk to try and clear my head a bit. I'll be out late, so don't worry about me, okay?" Kasumi smiled and said, "Alright, sister... but please be safe."

The time she was supposed to leave rolled around, and she knew she was being tailed. By whom, she could not tell for sure, but she knew she was being followed. After a few practiced twists and turns through the alleyways, she was certain she shook her pursuer, when she felt them again. After a moment she quickly ducked down another alleyway near her 'meeting place' and hid. She saw an ominous shadow come around the corner... only to be surprised by a all-too familiar bespectacled white duck waddling into view, looking around for something (or someone). Nabiki stood up and angrily asked, "Come to finish the job you started, Mousse? Wasn't impaling me on a knife that was meant for Ranma once enough for you!" Mousse quacked nervously, and produced a thermos of warm water from within his hidden weapons storage. He poured the contents on himself, and once human, began to try to explain himself, "My sincerest apologies for the misunderstanding, Nabiki Tendo... I was the one that delivered that letter. I wanted to..." Nabiki cut him off, "So let me get this straight... you feel that your honor is in jeopardy and you want ot make it up to me to erase whatever 'dishonor' you gained by injuring me. Is that it?" Mousse, humbled a bit and obviously a bit hurt by her forceful tone and her bluntness, mutely nodded.

"Hmm... what to do? What to do?" Nabiki mused idly for a bit, just enjoying seeing Mousse squirm. Then, like a bolt from the blue, it hit her! "Mousse... you are easily and arguably one of Ranma-kun's top rivals, correct?" Mousse, shocked at Nabiki's obviously dumb question and the way she referred to Ranma, stammered, "Y-y-yes... of course I am one of that bastard's foremost rivals! Why I..." Nabiki held up her hand before he got too loud. "A simple yes would have sufficed, Mu-kun." Mousse blushed at the friendly honorific, a bit unnerved by the sincerity in it. "You have fought against Ranma and Ryoga enough to know most of the ins and outs of their styles, right?" Mousse, once again his pride swelling at her obviously uninformed question, began with, "Of course I know of their insignificant... ahem! Yes... I know the rudiments of their styles, Nabiki-san." His beginning to think and talk less like a Joketsuzoku Amazon martial artist, and more like a normal person was comforting. "Well... it just so happens that after our little 'knife-point' misunderstanding... I've come to a crossroads. I once abandoned the Art due to my mother's passing, and closed myself off from the world. Now I'm finding that I have need of the Art again. I give the illusion of my former strength as the 'Ice Queen' but in reality... I am little more than a fragile princess trapped in a tower of ice, of her own making... and my 'chivalrous knight' is no longer here to warm and protect me. Worse yet... now the problems that plagued Ranma-kun are starting to slowly aim at me. I.. I need help, Mu-kun..." Mousse smiled, and slowly took off his glasses, and (with a hand on his shoulder from Nabiki to aim him properly) bowed to her, saying, "Nabiki Tendo, please allow me to facilitate your training in the Art and alternate lodging for you other than that horrid living arrangement in the Tendo house. It will require me to..."

Another familiar voice chimed up. "Mousse... must you be so loud." The voice was Cologne's own voice, and she hopped into view and looked at Nabiki. "Nabiki-child... you are asking much of poor Mousse... but to my credit, since I am the elder that allowed his breach of honor to happen, I too will extend the offer of our humble home, the Nekohanten, as an alternate residence for you. In truth, I knew this would come, but did not think Mousse would offer to make amends himself. I am quite pleased with him in that regard. Ever since Son-in-Law left, he'd been wanting to set things right for some reason. I think it may have had something to do with the events of the past three days. But let us not stand in the cold and discuss these things... come now. Let's go inside. ALL of us." Cologne directed this last verbal jab at Nabiki, who winced a bit and followed. Upon entering the Nekohanten, Shampoo looked at her, and asked quickly in Mandarin to Cologne, "**Great-Grandmother, why is that mercenary girl here? Should she be...**" Cologne quickly snapped in Japanese at Shampoo, "Mind your manners, child! The Tendo girl does not speak Mandarin, so neither will you while she is present!" Shampoo, a bit unnerved by her Great-Grandmother's quick and short answer, just bowed her head and in her broken Japanese, "Yes, Great-Grandmother. Shampoo sorry to be rude to Mercenary-Girl." Nabiki, not wanting to make matters worse, waved it away, saying, "No problem, Shampoo... I am a bit confused myself right now." Cologne pogoed up to the phone, and dialed the number for the Tendo house. "Hello? Ah, Kasumi... yes, it's Cologne. No, no... Nabiki is fine. She's here, and I was going to offer her a place to stay, so she can recover a bit better. Mousse insisted on honoring a debt. I will send him and Shampoo with Nabiki to fetch her things tomorrow. And just to say it for her, you are always welcome, Kasumi Tendo... but your other sister, and the rest of the layabouts in that household are NOT! We shall see you soon. Good evening, Kasumi-san." Hanging up the phone, and looking towards Nabiki, whose expression was as puzzled as the two Amazons flanking her, and said simply, "Welcome to your new home, Nabiki Tendo." Nabiki, after the shock wore off, had a strangely comfortable smile on her face, as though things were finally looking up again.

* * *

The next morning, Nabiki felt a bit better. She had slept like she used to when her mother was still alive. She walked down into the main area of the Nekohanten, already seeing Cologne setting out a breakfast for the residents. It was a traditional Chinese breakfast, but it was home-cooked, and Nabiki was hungry; having skipped dinner. She waited for Cologne, Mousse and Shampoo to sit. Cologne smiled simply and said, "Nabiki... sit wherever you'd like, girl You are a part of this family for the moment, and you will have similar liberties to them." As Nabiki sat, Mousse slightly inclined his head to her, and offered a grin. When conversations began to slide into Mandarin, Mousse translated for her, or told her that some of it was 'Amazon business'. Cologne smiled at Mousse's efforts and said, in Japanese, "Nabiki-child... much of what we discuss at the table is our 'family's' business from the homeland. Mousse will translate what he can for the moment, but we caution you to keep anything you hear in here to yourself. Need I remind you of the Kiss of Death law? It applies to those warriors that willingly give up our secrets as well." Nabiki nodded and said, "I understand, Elder... I will honor this house as long as I am welcome under it's roof." Cologne smiled and said, "You are always welcome, child... always." After a bit of silence, Nabiki began to go over a few expenses in her mind, and asked, "Elder Cologne... may I see the books for the Nekohanten. Since I am to be living here, I may as well do something to contribute to the business." Cologne smiled a bit, and said, "In due time, girl... for now we would like for you to get comfortable in your new home first. Then we will begin your training and your employment here. We know of your practices in your school, but for now... I would like for you to get a taste of being a 'worker' rather than a 'tycoon'. It sometimes helps one's perspective on their business practices to see things from the other side." Nabiki mulled over this and smiled, 'Hmm... seeing the way Shampoo moves through this place... being a waitress would be good exercise, and could earn me some extra money to help Ranma... I mean, me settle down so when/if I do find Ranma again... he and I can try for a normal life...'

Nabiki's smile was enough to make Cologne curious, "Nabiki-child, care to share with us your thoughts and goals, that we may help you achieve them?" Nabiki, a bit startled out of her thoughts and daydreams, shook her head and blushed. "Ack, I am sorry, Elder Cologne... I was just thinking about how a job would help me to keep in shape, perhaps get me in better shape, and would earn me more money to put aside for a place of my own and pay for future schooling. And might help me set up a life for me... and someone else if he ever returns." Shampoo got a bit rigid and misty-eyed at that, and Mousse bowed his head. Cologne was the first to speak, "You speak of Son-In-Law... believe me, Nabiki-child... if he does return I would spare no expense to aid you, but there is a matter of Amazon honor. Son-In-Law made his feelings for Shampoo plain before the wedding, and I have anulled her betrothal to him. However, should you be able to... would you see it fit to attempt to persuade Son-In-Law to take her as a second wife... a mistress, if you will." Nabiki considered it, and considered the benefits; she was a bisexual young woman, and perhaps Shampoo could be. "I could consider it... if Shampoo here is okay with not just sharing Ranma with me... but sharing myself with Ranma..." She just spoke it plainly; half-expecting the buxom Chinese girl to be repulsed by the idea. "Shampoo love Airen... and can love Mercenary-Girl, too... if she become strong." Shampoo's statement, though in broken Japanese, held a veiled sense of longing... and lust. Cologne smiled at that, and said, "Shampoo... please help Nabiki get used to being part of our family... and if needs be, help her become strong with Mousse... and help her with her understanding of Mandarin, as I expect her to help you with your Japanese, understood?" Shampoo nodded, a slight smile on her face, "Shampoo do for Mercenary-Girl, Great-Grandmother..."

After breakfast and a few learning phrases exchanged between her and Shampoo, each in their respective native languages, Cologne reminded them that they were to retrieve Nabiki's belongings that morning. Nabiki, Mousse, and Shampoo set out after a bit more conversation, and the light-heartedness of the Joketsuzoku 'family' seemed to lend itself to Nabiki's spiritual convalesence. She was walking with a brisk, almost 'Ranma-esque' pride in her steps; one that elicited a hinting comment, "Aiyah! Mercenary-girl walk like Airen... Airen's walk too too teasing..." Nabiki turned, seeing a slight flush in Shampoo's cheeks. Mousse, on the other hand, paused and smiled lightly, as he merely closed his eyes in thought while he cleaned some fogging off his glasses. After a decent walk, they were in sight of the Tendo house. Mousse and Shampoo immediately picked up on something wrong, and Nabiki did upon getting closer. Upon all of them reaching the front door it was obvious. Many of her belongings were already outside, in boxes or bags, with a few of the more valuable odds and ends missing, no doubt pawned off by the fat panda for food. Of the notable missing items was her bank book. She quickly darted to a payphone and called her bank. She had all her information commited to memory, but her blood ran cold when the teller spoke, "We're sorry, Tendo-san, but your accounts with us have had their funds transferred to a separate account, and were all subesquently closed after that account had those funds withdrawn. I am sorry for this inconvenience." Nabiki collapsed, in tears. All her savings, all her money for her future (and now Ranma's, hopefully) was gone, and she knew there was no way to recover that much in a short time. By the time Shampoo and Mousse had found her, with her things, she had already cried her last tear, amid sobs she swore, with eyes alight with cold malice, "My future... my life... is ruined... That bitch will pay... mark my words..."

* * *

Author's Note - Ahem... here it is. Nabiki is starting to work her way out of the prison she set herself in, and is making some serious waves in the process! And if anyone has complaints about the OOC-ness of some characters, need I remind everyone that A) this is my story, and I warned everyone ahead of time that some characters would be OOC, and B) Many of them have just had their lives turned on their collective ears, so they are having to bounce back, some in less-than-normal ways. Nodoka being devious, cruel and short towards Ryoga (and then to Nabiki) was due to the direct (or indirect) connection to her 'less-than-manly' son, Ranma. Akane actually treating her sister the way she would have treated Ranma in this situation was both Akane's knee-jerk anger response AND a direct consequence of Nodoka being a bit devious and vindictive, the 'jilted and spiteful older woman' moment, as it were. And of course, Soun was trying to keep the peace of his household AND give Akane 'her way', and Genma was just trying to save his own neck from his wife. So in a way, the only one Out Of Character was Nodoka, and only in the severity level in which her reaction was done.


End file.
